


Верная клятве

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2020 [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Book: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Она — Солнце: яростное и яркое, славное и могучее, неумолимое и вечное.
Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853860
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Верная клятве

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oathkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635405) by [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/pseuds/WingedFlight). 



> Переводчик решил наконец попробовать отвязаться от наиболее популярного русского перевода и оставить некоторые имена и названия такими, как было в оригинале.  
> Для тех, кому понравился текст "Какой глубинной магия ни будь" — этот перевод является частью того же цикла.
> 
> Бета AlreSnow

_Дражайшая моя Сьюзен.  
Ты вновь снилась мне сегодняшним утром, возлюбленная моя сестра. Ты стояла на берегу большого озера, с луком и колчаном у ног, и звала меня по имени, запрокинув голову к бескрайнему небу. Я могла слышать тебя, сестра, но не могла издать ни звука в ответ. И только слушала, как ты выкрикиваешь мое имя снова и снова. Я пробудилась, тоскуя по твоему присутствию._

_Сестра, мне не хватает тебя._

_Обитатели Танцевального Луга прислали вчера представителя: забавного маленького фавна, который приехал сюда с целым сундуком книг и собственным чайным сервизом. Его имя — Тумнус, сын Тумнуса, и его речь похожа на речь аристократа куда больше, чем у кого-либо еще, кого я встречала в Нарнии. Мне нравится думать, что в другой жизни он стал бы замечательным другом. (Потому что, пускай временами он чересчур благопристойный, и к тому же склонен пугаться малейшего колебания теней, глаза у него добрые, и он рассказывает прелестнейшие истории)._

_Разумеется, прибыл он из-за засухи. Народ голодает; их урожаи обращаются в пыль. Наша пышная зелень поблекла до хрупкого оттенка золотисто-коричневого. Реки отказываются течь в пределах наших границ, страшась, что высохнут вовсе. Пыльные ветра метут по равнинам и врываются в окна; частицы пыли липнут к моей вспотевшей коже. Каждый день жарче и засушливей предыдущего…_

_Так странно: сегодня у меня по коже мороз. Солнце уже встает, обрушивая на землю свой невыносимый жар, но мне холодно при мысли о тебе. Так холодно, как не бывало со времен Белой Колдуньи._

+++

Солдат сидел у подножия древесного ствола, обратив взгляд на север — цель их похода. С тех пор, как их войско прибыло в Анвард, Аравис не раз замечала, как другие то и дело поглядывают в ту сторону. Король Арченланда позволил Рабадашу и его людям разбить лагерь за городскими стенами; новая правительница Нарнии не по душе ему точно так же, как и Тисроку. 

Аравис сама нет да нет, а бросала взгляд на холмы, пусть и знала, что страна Солнечной Колдуньи скрыта от глаз за вершинами гор. Всё дело в волнении перед битвой, знала она. Вот почему она отправилась в лес одна: чтобы избежать растущего напряжения в лагере. Никто в точности не знал, чего ждать во владениях Солнечной Колдуньи, но битва обещала быть жестокой. 

— Даже отсюда можно ощутить воздействие жара, — отметил мужчина, когда Аравис не сумела сдвинуться с места. 

Она подскочила от неожиданности — не думала, что он ее заметил.

— С севера? — неловко переспросила она.

— Конечно же.

Он обернулся и дернулся при виде нее. Она знала, что такой реакции следует ожидать — она уже видела ее на лицах многих и многих солдат, — но всё же даже сейчас Аравис почувствовала, как напряглась у нее челюсть.

— Тебе следует знать: я способна сражаться не хуже любого мужчины, и…

— Нет, — оборвал он ее и покачал головой. На миг Аравис готова была впасть в защитную ярость, но следом поняла — он не собирался оспаривать ее право быть частью этой войны. Следующие слова он проговорил уже осторожнее: — Ты напоминаешь мне кое-кого.

— Сестру? — спросила она. — Любимую?

Он коротко рассмеялся, прежде чем вновь стать мрачно-серьезным.

— Сестру. Я потерял ее давным-давно.

— Ох. Мне жаль.

Она знала, каково это — потерять родного человека. Аравис медленно провела пальцами по рукояти своего меча — меча, принадлежавшего некогда ее брату, — и попыталась не обращать внимания на боль утраты, которая даже сейчас глубоко сидела у нее в сердце. Именно эта боль заставила ее бежать из дома, от семьи, навстречу манящим объятиям войны. 

С некоторым усилием она всё же заставила себя отвлечься от горя.

— Ты с Островов, ведь так?

— С Островов?

— Одиноких Островов. Или с Гальмы. Может быть, с Теребинтии. У тебя слишком бледная кожа для коренного жителя Калормена, так что, должно быть, ты происходишь из какой-то внешней провинции. Я слышала, что за морем полно людей с такой же белой кожей, как у тебя. 

— Я родом ни с одного из здешних островов, — он покачал головой.

Фраза была построена странно, и Аравис ждала уточнений, но мужчина вновь впал в задумчивое молчание. Она подумала было о том, чтобы уйти от него прочь, но страх перед битвой рос в ней с тех пор, как армия оставила позади великую пустыню. Хаос военного лагеря только усугубит это горькое ожидание. Она предпочитала тишину леса — даже, как ни странно, общество этого солдата. Поэтому Аравис перешагнула через кучу корней и села на бревно рядом с ним.

— Я из Калавара, — сказала она, хотя не стала озвучивать тот факт, что ее отец был владыкой этой провинции. Спустя еще один миг тишины, она упомянула, что никогда прежде не отправлялась так далеко на север. — И только подумать, что вскоре мы окажемся в стране вечного зноя.

Мужчина фыркнул в веселом изумлении.

— Вечного, держи карман шире.

— Что?

— Это всё пропаганда. Пошел только шестнадцатый год с начала лета. Согласно новейшим тенденциям, остается примерно восемьдесят пять лет, прежде чем Нарния впадет в нескончаемую осень. 

Аравис моргнула, и он покраснел.

— Ненавижу Нарнию, — сказал он.

— Вполне уместно, раз мы собираемся нападать. 

— М. — Он вновь поднял взгляд на холмы, и Аравис вдруг почудилось, что он не особенно-то предвкушает нападение. Скорее, с ужасом ждет его. — Прошу прощения, — обратилась она к нему и собралась вставать. — Ты пытался побыть один, а я только мешаю.

Но он удивил ее.

— Останься, если так хочешь. Неплохо иметь собеседника накануне сражения. 

— Тебе много приходилось сражаться?

— Даже слишком. И это — ожидание — раз от разу не становится легче. 

— Я сражаюсь впервые, — призналась она. И быстро добавила: — Мне не страшно.

— Не страшно только глупцам. — Он вновь посмотрел на нее. — Но ты мне не кажешься глупой.

— Аравис, — произнесла она после заминки, ощутив, что поделиться именем будет легче, чем признать правду о страхе, скручивающем живот.

— Я — Эдмунд, — сказал он в ответ. — Некоторые называют меня Посохоломец.

У нее отвисла челюсть. Аравис приходилось слышать об Эдмунде, Сломавшем Посох, — каждый в Калормене слышал эти истории. Это был тот самый мальчик, который, став свидетелем гибели своего брата от рук Белой Колдуньи, разбил ее посох и бежал в зимние пустоши, не имея при себе ничего, кроме собственной жизни. Мальчик вырос в мужчину, о котором рассказывали поэты; о нем говорили, что он чужестранец в любой земле, странник в поисках давно потерянной сестры, воин, выбравший сражаться от имени невинных. Аравис также слышала, как солдаты шептались, что Посохоломец присоединился к силам Рабадаша в этой кампании, хотя сама и не верила подобным домыслам. Эдмунд Посохоломец был персонажем легенд; было немыслимо вдруг обнаружить его рядом с собой на грязном бревне.

Он, само собой, заметил ее потрясение. 

— Рассказы преувеличивают, — произнес он сухо. — Но держись меня — и выйдешь из битвы живой. 

Его заверение предназначено было приободрить ее, но у Аравис задрожали руки — реальность войны вновь, и еще сильнее, надвинулась на нее. Она резко встала, пробормотала слова благодарности и стремглав скрылась в лесной чаще. Лагерь был впереди, а Посохоломец — сзади, когда она остановилась, переводя дух, и прижалась лбом к стволу дерева. 

— О Зардинах, — прошептала она в древесную кору. — Защити меня. Я бежала из дома, бежала от долга, возложенного на меня, но я по-прежнему дева и принадлежу тебе. Я больше не знаю, зачем я здесь. Я могу лишь надеяться, что у тебя есть путь для меня, даже в такой дали от всего, что я прежде знала. Сохрани меня, Зардинах. 

Она ждала, но единственным ответом на ее молитву был знойный ветерок, шелестящий листьями над головой. Аравис отодвинулась от дерева, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам, опасаясь, что кто-то заметил ее мгновение паники. Она была одна.

Аравис вернулась в лагерь и старалась больше не смотреть на север.

+++

_Сьюзен,_

_когда окончилась Зима, небеса разверзлись, дождь хлынул с небес и лил год и еще один день. Реки вышли из берегов, поля превратились в болота, а овраги — в озера, и водопады струились с самых высоких скал. Нарнийцы оставили свои затопленные дома и бродили по трясине и грязи в поисках сухой земли и пропитания. На холмах, которые остались над водой, разбили лагерь; беженцы молились тем богам, в каких еще верили, чтобы вода не добралась до их постелей, пока они спят._

_Никто тогда не хотел воды; никто не нуждался в ней. Я не просыпалась ежеутренне под стоны жажды, не засыпала ежевечерне под голодные крики._

_В то время на севере страны, меж двумя холмами, раскинулось внутреннее море. В самой центральной точке его возвышался горделивый каменный замок с изогнутыми арками и зубчатыми шпилями. Помнишь ледяной дворец Колдуньи? Говорят, ее преемница обратила чары Колдуньи против нее, и лед сделался камнем, неспособным расплавиться. По правде же каменный замок стоял там задолго до того, как Колдунья в нем поселилась; ее лед лишь растаял от летних дождей и тем помог заполнить озеро._

_У этого ли озера стоишь ты в моих снах, Сьюзен? Когда я поднимаю глаза и гляжу в окно, мне чудится, будто я могу увидеть твой силуэт на дальнем берегу. О, но как же низко стоит вода даже здесь, и насколько же она густая, застоявшаяся, насквозь пропахшая водорослями._

_Тумнус поведал мне: самые отчаявшиеся фавны пытались добывать водоросли из этого озера. Им следует соблюдать осторожность, говорил он, поскольку неправильные цветы могут быть ядовиты. Тумнус говорит также, что некоторые, наиболее склонные к измене, шепчутся: во времена Джадис им, по крайней мере, было, что есть. Другие соглашаются с ними — но тихо, в глубине сердца. Белая Колдунья повсюду рассылала шпионов; даже годы спустя они боятся, что я делаю то же самое._

_(Я сказала Тумнусу: не в моих интересах наказывать тех, кто уже страдает, но сердце мое пылало при мысли, что мой народ, может статься, не благодарен мне за всё, что я сделала для него. Разве не освободила я их от Зимы? Разве не отвела дожди, не остановила потоп? Не призвала ли Солнце в ответ на их мольбы? Кто они такие, чтобы в страхе шептаться о моем правлении?)_

+++

Он снова нашел ее на следующее утро, когда армия Рабадаша пробиралась через горный перевал к Нарнии. Аравис, сказать честно, не ожидала, что он сдержит слово с прошлого вечера, но Эдмунд Посохоломец, очевидно, всерьез предлагал приглядеть за ней во время битвы. 

— У тебя есть задатки великого воина, — сказал он Аравис, когда она спросила, почему он интересуется такой, как она. — Я вижу это в твоих глазах и слышу в твоем голосе. Дай тебе время и опыт — и ты можешь стать грозной противницей.

И разве не этого она желала всегда: стать воином настолько же устрашающим, каким был ее брат? Она до сих пор помнила, как упражнялась вместе с ним в поле за отцовским домом, до сих пор помнила гордость, звучавшую в его голосе в тот день, когда у нее впервые вышло его обезоружить. Брат расхаживал с ней по дому, восхваляя ее успехи, пока отец наконец не выбежал из кабинета и не отругал их обоих за то, что они так шумят.

В последующие годы Аравис научилась поведению, подобающему дочери влиятельного тархана. Но она всё так же упражнялась за домом отца с решимостью, которая стала лишь крепче с тех пор, как вместо брата к ним вернулись только его доспехи и меч. 

— Твоя сестра, — выпалила Аравис, не успев подумать как следует. — Она тоже была великой воительницей?

Вопрос был грубым, но Эдмунд все же удостоил ее ответом.

— Могла бы стать. 

— Прости, — пробормотала Аравис, вновь переводя взгляд на вожжи в своих руках. Чувствуя, что должна объясниться, она продолжила: — У меня был брат. Он погиб. Он тоже был солдатом. Это его меч. 

Она частью вынула его из ножен, и Эдмунд одобрительно кивнул.

— Хороший меч.

— Да. — Она без спешки вернула его обратно.

— У меня был и брат, — сказал ей Эдмунд. Аравис знала это; каждый знал, что Эдмунд Посохоломец поначалу явился в Нарнию с братом и двумя сестрами — они вместе собирались претендовать на троны в Паравэле. Одна его сестра погибла, другая исчезла, а брат был обращен в камень.

Подумав об этом, Аравис спросила:

— Почему она и тебя не превратила в камень?

— Она пыталась, — сказал он и протянул свою левую руку между их лошадьми. У него не хватало мизинца, но, приглядевшись, Аравис увидела — остаток костяшки был из гранита. Прикосновение к нему холодило, и Аравис, вздрогнув, одернула руку.

— Я разрубил посох, пока она произносила заклятие, — продолжал Эдмунд. — А потом отломил себе палец, боясь, что чары распространятся. Костяшка всё же окаменела, но остальное осталось живой плотью. — Он повел плечами и пошевелил оставшимися пальцами.— Надо полагать, я счастливчик. 

Аравис с ужасом подумала о том, что он, должно быть, чувствовал, когда его плоть и кость превращались в недвижный камень. 

— Она ведь не… Имею в виду, новая колдунья, она…

— Никто не сообщал о том, что Солнечная Колдунья обладает подобной властью, — заверил ее Эдмунд. — Даже Белой Колдунье нужен был посох, чтобы творить эту магию. Должно быть, именно потому Солнечной Колдунье удалось одолеть ее: даже если бы Белая Колдунья могла колдовать со сломанным посохом, ее мощь всё равно значительно уменьшилась бы. 

Внезапно тропинка сделала поворот, и Аравис впервые увидела страну, куда намерено было вторгнуться их войско. Всё вокруг выглядело мертвым и побуревшим от зноя. Такая же погода, как в Калормене, подумалось ей; но нарнийцы не знали, какие выращивать растения и как орошать поля. Может, именно таким был Калавар до того, как ее предки пришли и заселили эту землю?

— Солнечной Колдунье не нужен посох, чтобы творить чары, — сказала она, оглядывая умирающую землю. 

Эдмунд тяжело вздохнул — с явным тревожным предчувствием.

— Не нужен, — серьезно сказал он. — И сражаться из-за этого будет только труднее. 

+++

_Тумнус поведал мне и о других слухах._

_Говорят, что в самом глубоком подземелье этого замка покоится каменная статуя Колдуньи, навеки запертой в первом и единственном миге истинного испуга. Другие утверждают, что ведьма умерла с криком в столпе огня, призванного с пылающего неба. Некоторые говорят, что я нашла книгу заклинаний и сражалась с ведьмой на всем пути от самого нижнего подземелья до самой высокой башни._

_(По правде говоря, я нашла Книгу Солнца только после того, как обыскала замок после поражения ведьмы)._

_Слухи грандиозны, Сьюзен, но они забывают, что моя величайшая победа наступила только после моей самой большой неудачи. Я этого не забыла. Именно мое предательство привело тебя в самое сердце крепости Колдуньи, сестра. Это моя вина, что ты и наши братья попали в руки Колдуньи._

_Нет, у меня не было магии, когда я столкнулась с Колдуньей. У меня не было ничего, кроме заточенного карманного ножа и жажды мести, подпитываемой моей собственной виной._

_Никто не рассказывает этой правды, Сьюзен, потому что в подземелье не было никого, кто мог бы стать свидетелем. Даже ты уже остыла и замерла в густеющей луже собственной крови. К тому времени, как я напала, твои глаза уже не видели ничего._

+++

У огромных дверей замка Колдуньи Эдмунд замешкался — захваченный, должно быть, воспоминаниями о прошлом. Леопард прыгнул ему на голову, и, почти не раздумывая, Аравис шагнула между ними, высоко подняв меч. На короткий пугающий миг она не понимала ничего — а потом мир снова встал на место, и большой кот остался лежать без движения у ее ног.

То было ее первое убийство, и Аравис затошнило. Но Эдмунд уже сбросил оцепенение и кивнул ей с торжественной благодарностью, прежде чем броситься сквозь каменную арку. Аравис бросила еще один взгляд на сражение, кипевшее вокруг, и, сглотнув желчь, последовала за ним.

Они были не первыми воинами Тисрока, что ворвались в замок Солнечной Колдуньи. Внутрь проникло уже достаточно, чтобы все нарнийские солдаты, кто еще оставался охранять внутренние покои, вступили в бой; Эдмунд коротко рубанул по прыгнувшему ему навстречу сатиру, Аравис торопливо увернулась от копья минотавра, и, прорвавшись сквозь следующие двери, они оказались в тронном зале Колдуньи.

Он был огромен. Снаружи каменный замок выглядел маленьким и построенным скорее для обороны, а не ради величия. Аравис и представить себе не могла роскоши, заключенной в этой единственной комнате, которая могла посоперничать даже с дворцом Тисрока в Ташбаане. Стены сияли позолотой, колонны сверкали самоцветами, а пол был выложен гладким мрамором, инкрустированным драгоценными камнями. Потолок высотой в три этажа был выкрашен в красный, желтый и золотой цвета, создавая впечатление парящего над головой гигантского солнца. В зале было жарко — даже жарче, чем в великой пустыне в полдень, — от неестественного пламени, мерцающего у основания стен и окружающего тронное возвышение. 

На самом же троне восседала Королева Нарнии.

Платье этой женщины сияло золотом, как и ее волосы, и она излучала силу, мощь и уверенность. Когда она поднялась с трона — медленно, словно два чужеземных солдата едва ли представляли угрозу, — Аравис заметила у нее в руке длинный и тонкий меч. Он почти небрежно болтался у ее бока, как будто оружие она держала исключительно ради соблюдения формальностей.

— Вторгнуться в мои владения, желая навредить мне или моим подданным — преступление, караемое смертью, солдаты.

Эдмунд поднял собственный меч, приготовившись к любой возможной атаке. 

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы вредить тебе. — Его голос звучал странно, и Аравис кинула на него быстрый взгляд. Странное выражение мелькнуло на его лице — такое, какого Аравис не сумела сразу расшифровать. Она вспомнила, что он сказал ей в уединении среди лесов Анварда: только глупец не испытывает страха. Эдмунд Посохоломец не выглядел глупцом; он выглядел испуганным. 

Не дождавшись от него продолжения, Аравис подняла меч сама и закончила фразу: 

— Мы здесь для того, чтобы тебя убить.

Солнечная Колдунья улыбнулась с веселым изумлением, хотя глаза ее оставались холодны. 

— Вы оба — храбрецы, солдаты. Ты, девочка… Ты напоминаешь мне кое-кого.

— Та, другая, тоже хотела твоей смерти? — спросила Аравис, прежде чем ей пришло в голову, что ответ, возможно, ей не понравится.

— Нет, — призналась Колдунья. — Она горела желанием уничтожить мою предшественницу. И она преуспела — но, полагаю, у нее было больше причин к этому, чем у тебя. Опусти меч, девочка. По огню в твоих глазах я вижу: в других битвах тебе будет сопутствовать успех, но в этом зале ты ничего не добьешься.

— Я не боюсь, — огрызнулась Аравис, и, быть может, в этот миг сделалась одной из глупцов, поскольку ее слова были правдивы. То, что было когда-то страхом, стало другим: не вполне гневом, но чем-то схожим, закалившимся в чувстве яростной решимости. Она была храбра, была сильна, была решительна. Она была готова сражаться.

— Отважное дитя, — рассмеялась королева. Она, наконец, подняла собственный меч, и Аравис собралась с духом для атаки.

Но когда меч Солнечной Колдуньи опустился, он с силой столкнулся с другим клинком. В последнюю секунду Эдмунд скользнул перед Аравис и принял удар на себя. Губы Колдуньи приоткрылись от потрясения, но то был единственный признак того, что ее застигли врасплох; и они двое вступили в поединок — самый стремительный и смертоносный из всех, что доводилось видеть Аравис.

Тогда-то она поняла: во владении клинком Солнечная Колдунья много превосходит ее, и она была бы мертва за считанные мгновения, не вступи Эдмунд в бой вместо нее. И всё же Аравис страстно хотелось броситься ему на помощь, пусть даже движения поединщиков были столь быстрыми, что она понимала: вмешаться здесь никак невозможно. 

— Сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, как мы сражались в последний раз, — проговорил Эдмунд, по-видимому, оправившись от неспособности сказать ни слова. — Хотя, как помнится, тогда нашим оружием были слова.

— Не так опасно, — согласилась Солнечная Колдунья с той же легкостью, с какой уходила из-под удара. — Но так же больно.

У Эдмунда был шанс пробить ее защиту в этот момент, но он сдержал себя.

— Очень больно, — эхом отозвался он.

Колдунья прищурилась и открыла рот, словно хотела задать вопрос, но потом передумала и снова взмахнула мечом. Звон металла эхом разнесся по залу, когда Эдмунд блокировал удар. 

— Ты сказала, что сражалась с другой, — продолжал он. — Твоей предшественницей. Я тоже бился с ней. 

Королева Нарнии презрительно рассмеялась.

— Никто не выжил из тех, кто бился с Колдуньей.

— Никто — кроме тебя… и меня.

Ее следующий удар был яростнее и отбросил Эдмунда на несколько шагов. Когда их положение изменилось, Аравис уловила какое-то движение среди мерцающего пламени позади них. Фавн высунулся из-за трона, нервно вытирая лицо шелковым шарфом, который висел у него на шее; в другой руке он держал кинжал.

Фавн собрал все свое мужество, а затем спрыгнул с возвышения, и…

Аравис встретила его на полпути, прежде чем он успел добраться до поединщиков и хоть как-то навредить Эдмунду. Ее меч встретил его кинжал, и ее запястье задрожало от столкновения. Каким-то образом фавн удержал клинок; он попытался пырнуть ее снизу, но Аравис снова отразила удар. Ее меч легко пробил хрупкую защиту фавна, и она ощутила, как входит меж ребер противника сталь. 

Позади нее снова раздался лязг мечей.

— Я узнала тебя, брат, — сказала, наконец, Эдмунду Солнечная Колдунья.

Кинжал выпал из руки фавна, и тот дважды моргнул в печальном смирении. Аравис выдернула меч, и тело ее противника рухнуло на пол. Ее лезвие было таким же ярко-алым, как краска на потолке.

Когда Аравис вновь обернулась, это случилось как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Солнечная Колдунья попыталась нанести Посохоломцу новый удар.

+++

_Колдунья была быстрой, но — о, сестра! я была быстрее. Я вырвала жизнь из ее груди и расколола хрустальную корону над ее бездыханным телом. Моя ярость была слишком велика, и ее было не сдержать: я нашла Книгу Солнца и призвала оттуда магию; я разрушила зимние чары Колдуньи и убила каждого в замке, кто мог осмелиться оскорбить меня._

_И когда я вновь опустилась на мокрый каменный пол рядом с твоим искалеченным телом, то поклялась: я стану лучшей королевой, чем та, которая правила прежде. Я поклялась быть свирепее и сильнее, поклялась уничтожить всех, кто был заодно с Колдуньей, поклялась защищать Нарнию, даже если ценой тому станет моя душа. Я стану королевой света и силы; королевой, которую сможет любить народ._

_(Сьюзен, они любят меня, вопреки отчаянию)._

_Почему я чувствую, будто обязана написать тебе это сейчас, когда столько времени прошло после того, как я отобрала у Колдуньи жизнь и страну? Я сделала всё возможное, чтобы жить согласно обетам, данным над твоим телом, сестра. Но из-за этих снов я ощущаю твое присутствие даже в дневные часы, и тоска моя так же сильна, как и в тот день, что я лишилась тебя._

_Ибо теперь, сестра, теперь тебе ведом глубочайший стыд моего сердца: что я не сумела броситься тебе на защиту, пока спасать тебя не сделалось слишком поздно._

+++

Клинки схлестнулись. Солнечная Колдунья издала невольный вскрик. Ее меч описал широкую сверкающую дугу, прежде чем ударился о каменную стену и упал на пол. В мгновение ока клинок Эдмунда оказался у ее горла. Колдунья упала на колени, и они замерли в застывшем мгновении нерешительности.

У Аравис перехватило дыхание. 

«Перережь ей горло, — молча молила она. — Перережь ей горло и покончи с этим».

Но он колебался, и тогда Аравис поняла: он не сможет нанести последний удар. Поэтому она не удивилась, когда Эдмунд отбросил меч на пол и отступил назад.

Они смотрели друг на друга, брат и сестра, давно разлученные годами горя и боли.

— Знаешь, как долго я молился о том, чтобы отыскать тебя снова? — спросил Эдмунд; его голос был тих. — Я так и не простил себе, что бросил тебя. Я поклялся вернуться к тебе, сестра.

— Я думала, что ты погиб вместе с Питером, — прошептала Колдунья. Она сжала кулаки, уставившись в пол. 

— Порой мне хотелось, чтобы так и было, — признался он. — Но мы оба живы. Люси, мы нашли друг друга. — Он протянул руку ладонью вверх — жестом примирения.

Колдунья подняла на него глаза. Она нежно взяла его за руку, словно впервые вспомнив тепло прикосновения к чьей-то еще коже. Ее пальцы переплелись с его, их предплечья напряглись, и ее золотистые волосы на миг взмыли в воздух, когда она поднялась на ноги. Одно мгновение они стояли рядом, как брат и сестра, наконец воссоединившиеся: один — омраченный горечью прошлого, другая — озаренная решимостью ради будущего. 

— Я думала, что ты погиб, — снова сказала она. — А потом, много лет спустя, услышала рассказы о тебе. Сами поэты воспевали моего брата, Сломавшего Посох. Тебя называют героем, Эдмунд. Ты — единственный, кто воистину избежал ловушки Белой Колдуньи.

— Мы оба можем быть свободны, — обратился Эдмунд к сестре. — Присягни Тисроку. Дай клятву. Пусть Нарния станет провинцией Калормена. Мы сможем править вместе, с мощью Тисрока за спиной. 

Люси положила другую руку поверх его сердца и заглянула брату в глаза.

— Я чту мои обещания, — сказала она ему, а следом ее голос помрачнел. — Но мне не нужна жалость того, кто бросил меня. 

Затем ее рука вспыхнула жаром самого Солнца. Клубы дыма повалили из-под ее ладони, и запах горящей ткани и плоти повис в воздухе. Аравис подавилась и рванулась вперед, чтобы помочь — Эдмунд вцепился в руку сестры — Люси закрыла глаза и испустила один медленный, печальный вздох...

Пузырь красного, горячего света вспух, наполняя зал. Аравис, спотыкаясь, остановилась и отвела взгляд, но все равно услышала ужасный сухой стук, когда безжизненное тело Посохоломца рухнуло на каменный пол. 

— Я чту свои обещания, — прошептала Солнечная Колдунья. — Но клятву я уже дала другой, брат. 

Когда Аравис снова подняла глаза, ведьма поглядела на нее в ответ с жутким спокойствием.

— Пусть называют меня: Верная Клятве, — сказала она Аравис. — Ибо я обещала защищать свою землю и свое правление от любого, кто осмелится вторгнуться сюда, и я буду делать это до последнего вздоха. А теперь беги, девочка, пока я не решила, что ты — тоже угроза мне.

+++

_Сьюзен,_

_я — девочка, которая встретилась лицом к лицу с Колдуньей и победила. Я — девочка, которая нашла книгу Глубинной Магии и научилась выдыхать песню Солнца из своих легких. Я — девочка с грузом клятвы в душе, которая уничтожила брата, дабы почтить сестру._

_Я — Королева Люси, Клятвоблюстительница, Солнечная Колдунья Нарнии._

_Сьюзен, я вижу тебя на берегу своего озера, когда закрываю глаза. Я вижу, как ты зовешь меня. Сестра, я скучаю по тебе... о! как я скучаю по тебе, но мое время еще не пришло. Я не могу присоединиться к вам._

_Сьюзен, сестра моя, возлюбленная сестра…_

_Смогла ли бы ты одобрить то, что я сделала? Смогла ли бы держать меня за руки по-прежнему, зная, что те запятнаны кровью? Смогла ли бы ты любить меня, как и прежде, зная, что за ярость таится у меня в сердце?_

_Будешь ли ты по-прежнему манить меня с того берега?_

**Author's Note:**

> ...а потом Аравис ускакала в закат, чтобы сделаться грозной воительницей. Конец.


End file.
